Meeting Markiplier - Markiplier x Reader
by Firestormxoxox
Summary: You finally get to go to PAX and you meet Markiplier, you soon become fast friends... This is my first ever fanfiction so please tell me what you think Y/F/N - your friends name Y/N - your name E/C - eye colour H/C - hair colour
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god I can't believe I am finally going to PAX" I thought, as I made sure I had everything pack. In an hour I would be on the plane from Dublin to Seattle for the first time ever and I was beyond excited and nervous, you see I had been saving up to go to PAX Prime, for years and because I had to not only pay for the tickets to the convention but also the flight tickets to America, it took me a long time to do, if only I was born in America instead of Ireland, but hey at least I have the same awesome accent as JackSepticEye!

Suddenly my phone bleeped, calling me back from my thoughts, I grabbed it to see that it was my friend, (y/f/n)

(Y/f/n): Hey girl what's up? You all packed and ready to catch the flight?

Me: yeah I just finished checking everything, just have to wait for the taxi now.

(Y/f/n): did you remember to post a vlog? I'm sure your hell raisers would want to know what your doing. Also are you excited to meet him? ;)

Me: OMG thank you for reminding me I'll do that now! And shut up, I'll Skype you when I get over there. Bye chica!

I laughed as I chucked my phone in my bag and grabbed my camera, (Y/f/n) was a big fan of Five Nights At Freddie's which is why I now call her chica, she even joined me in my videos when I recorded them. I started my channel about four years ago, I was inspired by Markiplier and JackSepticEye amongst others and haven't regretted it since. There's only about 7000 subscribers but they are the best YouTube community ever, since starting the channel I have yet to see any arguments in the comments.

"Hey guys, it's Hell's Angel and I thought I'd give you all a quick update. I'm currently waiting for the taxi to arrive to take me to the airport and then I'll be on a 15 hour flight to Seattle and to PAX Prime! I hope to see some of you guys there and feel free to come up and say hi to me! I'm so excited to be meeting some of my idols and those who inspired me to make this channel. I may even get to meet Markiplier, every fan girls dream *winks* let's see if he is as charming and handsome in real life. Well better go, so once again I'll see you all in hell, my hell raisers! *salutes*"

As soon as I finish recording, I start uploading it, "it should be uploaded by the time the taxi comes, hopefully" I mutter to my self, as I walk into the kitchen and get some water. 30 minutes later, I hear a honk from outside, indicating the taxi had arrived. I quickly went over to my computer to see that my vlog did indeed upload, closing down the computer and grabbing the camera to put in my laptop bag, I grabbed my stuff and went out to the cab.

*time skip: an hour and half*

After getting out the taxi and paying the driver, I was at the airport, my first stop was the toilet, as I idiotically forgot to go before I left my house, well I didn't forget I just didn't need one before I left. After a quick check at the arrivals and departures board, I realized that my flight was seriously delayed, meaning I would be stuck at the airport for a few more hours. I went and sat down and pulled out my phone and loaded up Twitter, 'Flight delayed, stuck at the airport. #JustMyLuck' I posted the tweet along with a selfie I took

After scrolling through Twitter for about an hour, I decided to go and see if I could find a Starbucks or a Costa, so I could grab a drink to wake myself up, as I hadn't slept last night due to the fact I was so excited to be heading over to the USA. Just as I spotted Starbucks, I heard squealing looking around I saw a group of girls running towards me,

"YOU'RE HELL'S ANGEL! Sorry we are your biggest fans." One of the girls said, she was wearing a Markiplier top and I couldn't stop myself from giggling.

"Hey girls, my biggest fans you say? I don't suppose you girls would like a picture with me would you?" I asked, already knowing what the answer would be,

"We would love to!" The four of them shouted together, causing some people toppled towards us, just as they answered one of them spotted a family member, the girl who spoke first ran over to the man and dragged him back over to me, while explaining who I am. The man soon agreed to take pictures and the girls gathered close to me, "one, two, three. Say Hell Raisers" the man called as he took the picture.

Roughly five minutes later, I had finished signing things for them taken pictures with them, they left saying bye and telling me to have fun at PAX and I was left alone again. I finally was able to go to Starbucks and get myself a hot chocolate, I also decided to treat myself to a slice of cake as we, at least this time the cake wasn't a lie.

Ten minutes later, the speakers sounded and it was announced that my flight was now boarding. In 15 hours I would be landing in Seattle and I was beyond excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry it took ages, I was trying to wait to see what people thought of it :3 Thank you for reading_**

After going through security I finally boarded the plane and found my seat, thankfully there was an elderly couple sat next to me though I could already hear a baby crying, I knew this flight wouldn't be too bad. Once the plane had reached its maximum height, and we were able to wonder around and use technology again, I got up and pulled my laptop down from the overhead compartment, deciding I could record a quick vlog.

" Hey guys, It's me Hell's Angel again! So I'm about two hours into the flight and I'm currently trying to be extra quiet as the couple sat next to me are currently asleep. I am getting more and more excited as every minute passes, though I am also very tired, I didn't get any sleep last night so after I put this up, I am probably going to put my head phones on and listen to some music on, I wonder if anyone can guess who I am going to be listening to, if you think you can guess comment below and I'll tell you who it was when I next load." I yawn suddenly and grin at the camera, "well I think that's the sign that I should get some sleep. So once again I'll see you all in hell, my hell raisers!" I salute and end the video, and began the process of uploading it, which shouldn't take to long and should totally be done by the time, I'd need to put my laptop away.

I got my head phones out from my pocket and put them on, after looking through my phone for a song I decided to put on the Ninja Sex Party and Starbomb playlist I made on, to clarify who they are, they are the bands Arin, Dan (Alternate Ego, Danny Sexbang) and Brian (otherwise known as Ninja Brian) from Game Grumps made. I laughed as 'Cookies' by NSP came on and mouthed along to Dan saying his speech to Brian about them being too soft. I pulled my hood up and put my seat back carefully making sure not to hit the person behind me before settling down to sleep.

*Time Skip: 10 hours later*

"Excuse me miss, we are about an hour away from landing, I thought you might want to be have time to wake up" a stewardess said as she shook me awake. "Thank you ma'am, it is very much appreciated" I replied with a small grin, the stewardess smiled back at me and walked away, I began to stretch as much as I could in the small space and put my chair back up. 'I should probably go use the toilet' I thought as I got up.

After going to the toilet, I splashed some water on my face and applied my make up again, 'I have no clue how any could hookup in here, it's tiny' I thought and giggled slightly to myself. Just as I finished my make up there was a small knock on the door, after checking everything was perfect, I opened the door to see a child waiting to use the toilet.

The rest of the flight passed by smoothly and before I knew it I was collecting my bag and heading towards the exit. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and begin to text (y/f/n) letting her know I was here and that I had got here safely but before I could press send I walked into something solid.

Quickly realizing it was a person I began to apologize "I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention" but it just came out in a Irish styled mess,

"Hey it's fine, I wasn't paying attention my self, I was trying to find a friend and didn't look where I was going are you okay?" I heard a familiar also Irish voice say, I looked up to see who was talking and I couldn't believe who I saw, Seán McLoughlin was stood in front of me! JackSepticEye was stood in front of me!

"Its okay, we both need to learn to pay a bit more attention," I said calmly, just managing to keep my fangirl side that wanted to scream and ask for photos under control,

"Wait you're from Ireland as well, what brings you here today?" Just as I was about to reply my phone buzzed,and without thinking I lifted it up to see what it was... as I did that I remembered my phone case... my custom made phone case... that had the logos of my favourite youtubers, they one I made so I never would forget who inspired me.

I felt my face turn red, so I looked at the ground so he wouldn't see, and then I heard his laugh the one that I have only ever heard on his videos, "you're a fan I see, and now to make assumptions but I am assuming you're here for the same reason as I am, PAX"

"Yeah I am a massive fan, I was just trying not to embarrass myself" I grinned

"Don't worry you wouldn't have. I apologize but I do have to go, a friend is waiting for me, what's your name?" He said with an apologetic smile

"It's fine, I should really go myself. My name is (y/n)" I smiled back at him,

"Well (y/n) I will see you at PAX, come and find me and get a picture with me and I'll sign some things for you if you would like" he said while giving me a hug, with a quick goodbye he began to walk away.

"Yeah I'll see you there" I called after him with a massive grin.

A few minutes later as I walked to the exit, I heard Seán again,

"Hey man, there you are!"

And then I hear another voice that sounded familiar but I couldn't place it, "who was that person you was with, she seems familiar.

"It was a fan called (y/n), we walked into each" I heard Seán reply and then I could no longer hear them, ignoring the conversation between the mysterious person and Seán, I pulled out my camera.

"Hey Guys, it's Hell's Angel and guess who I just met!" I grinned, the happiness evident on my face.


End file.
